


Perceptions and Punishment

by BatsAreFluffy



Series: Would you Give Me No choice in This?// You know I can't resist. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt Bruce Wayne, M/M, My own Justice Lords/ABO universe, Omega Bruce Wayne, heed the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsAreFluffy/pseuds/BatsAreFluffy
Summary: (A prequel to Perdition and Persuasion)Omegas are not allowed, by Justice Lord Law, to be vigilantes.Batman is one of the newest Lords, dedicated to the city of Gotham.Bruce Wayne is an unbonded Omega.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Lord Superman/Lord Batman
Series: Would you Give Me No choice in This?// You know I can't resist. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039641
Comments: 15
Kudos: 123





	Perceptions and Punishment

“I work alone.”

Lord Superman hovered in the air, staring down at the newest vigilante to appear in North America. The Batman was tall, broad, and stubborn. He’d sent three direct messages to the man, all of which were returned unopened. He’d sent a messenger with a holographic recording, and the boy had returned with a batarang jammed in the player.

“You will be a great asset to the Lords. Your tactical knowledge –“

“--Is for defending Gotham. You and your Lords can rule the world, but stay out of Gotham.”

Lord Superman scoffed. “Do we need an Alpha fight to sort this out? I can kill you in a heartbeat.”

The Batman held up one gloved hand, knuckles shining dull green. “And I have enough Kryptonite to kill you. Your choice.”

The Justice Lord laughed, impressed with the spunk of the little human. “Alright, you keep Gotham. I certainly don’t want it. But, if I call, you will answer, ready to defend this world. Understood?” He pulled back, ready to return to the sun and brightness above them.

The Batman remained quiet, but tilted his head in the slightest of bows.

* * *

“ – he’s a fine boy, but no one wants him here.”

“—he’s gotta be 25 at the most, like c’mon, he’s a baby.”

“—an omega has no right to be out in the field –“

“—too unpredictable, too flighty, ready to thrust that ass into anyone’s lap –“

The conversations from the cafeteria overlapped, running amok with the speculation and gossip of the latest recruit. Wally West was a speedster, faster than his uncle, and probably more in tune with the Speed Force than Barry had been. He was young, eager, and idolized half the full time members.

He was also an Omega.

Everything else didn’t matter, Batman knew. The kid wasn’t going to be accepted. He would be lucky to be assigned one of the planetary posts, maybe the Titans. Possibly the outlaws, but he doubted it. The kid wasn’t bonded, wasn’t willing to undergo surgery, and wasn’t super powerful. He also was not connected or wealthy. He had very little going for him.

Lord Superman, Lady Wonder Woman and Lord Aquaman were voting today on it. As a part-time member, he wasn’t voting. These were not his team mates, he was only here on orders. The wait was only bearable because he’d had the foresight to bring reports with him from both his Robins on their patrols. Alfred called it marking. He wasn’t far wrong.

Batman made another note in the report, flagging poor grammar and syntax. The younger boy needed more assistance with grammar and sentence structure, but he was improving.

The room hushed as Lord Superman walked in, Wally West beside him. The kid was white, and stunned. Batman didn’t need to hear the speech – the boy’s face told him everything.

Omegas were not welcome. Superheroes were an Alpha only club.

* * *

Bruce Wayne lifted his champagne glass higher, laughing at something the investor had said. “Williams, if only I could let you have more say in the boardroom. You’ve always got the funniest ideas for WE.” He winked, blowing the move out of proportion. “Not like that stuffy Fairchild geezer. Borrrinngg,” he drawled.

Mr. Williams laughed and patted the young man on the cheek. “If only I was ten years younger and still on the market, I’d sweep you up and take you on a ride,” he said, giving the omega a thorough once over.

“Find a star, make a wish, you never know,” Bruce said, laughing and drifting away. He made sure to strut just enough to make several eyes double take his body. The champagne glass disappeared onto a tray passing by, even as Lucius Fox caught his eye and motioned for Bruce to come over.

“Done breaking hearts, Mr. Wayne?” he drawled, amused.

“Well, they come drink my wine. Might as well have some fun.”

Lucius rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide a grin. The young Omega was more like his father than he could possibly know. Thomas had about the same attitude towards these events. Martha, a proud woman, had dominated the room every time she walked in.

“When you’re done playing with everyone’s hormones, you swing by R&D. I’ve got a few things you might like to look at.”

Bruce grinned. “I’ll clear my morning, Mr. Fox.” A soft vibration spoke between them. He pulled his phone out, checked the number. “One moment, Lucius. Dick?” he answered quietly. “What’s up, chum?”

A child’s voice answered. “He’s here, B.”

Bruce frowned, walking toward one of the windows. “Jay? What’s wrong, whose here?”

“Superman – he’s angry. He’s been shouting at Alfred and Dick told me to call you.” The phone crackled, screeched in Bruce’s ear.

“He knows, Bruce!” Dick yelled into his ear. “He knows about Batman, you gotta –“

The line went dead. Bruce stood, his eyes locked with his own reflection.

_Wally, being brought before the Justice Lords, up on charges of vigilantism. The speedster looking ready to throw up from fear._

He took a step toward the hall.

_Wally West, face bruised and drawn, sitting beside Kyle Renner at a meeting. He’s pregnant, heavy with child, and Kyle smacked him into a chair, telling him not to ruin it with blood._

Another step.

_Wally, laughing with Dick, talking about teen stuff that made Bruce’s head hurt. He hadn’t presented yet. Please not an omega, he thought, please be a beta. Just like Dick._

He stepped into the mass of socialites, investors, Alphas.

_Wally, being given to Kyle as a reward for a good mission. The Lantern grinning as he took his prize. Wally never said a word._

The window exploded.

Bruce turned, feeling like melted lead. He was naked; no weapons, no Kryptonite, nothing in his suit, fine threads and colour, could help him.

Lord Superman strode across the room, cape billowing out behind him. He was angry.

“Bruce Wayne,” he proclaimed to the room at large.

People split apart, edging away from their leader, even as his gaze remained focused on Bruce. The sea of socialites in front of him split, and Bruce was revealed. After a moment, Bruce pulled his suit coat straight, and walked slowly out into the ballroom floor.

“Lord Superman,” he greeted formally. “I’m flattered you know my name.”

Superman ignored his comment. “You are an unbonded Omega,” he said, voice tight.

Bruce nodded, mouth dry.

“Being Batman and an Omega is not allowed.”

The room descended into whispers, hisses, and gasps, as wind through November trees. Bruce couldn’t move for the chill in his bones. “Lord Superman –“

The open-handed slap threw him to the floor. “You are a liability to Justice. You are compromised, biased and a threat to any Alpha around you.” The overlord hovered over him, eyes blazing red.

Bruce staggered back to his feet. “I’m sorry, but you must –“ Another hit knocked him back down. He hit hard, the air knocked out of him.

A moment later, his cowl dropped on the floor in front of his face. Bruce stared into the faceless void, swallowing bile. He moved away as he stood back up again, wary. “Gotham is my home, my responsibility. I will protect her in any way I can. If that means financing a man in a bat costume-“

Lord Superman bolted forward, grabbed the lapels of his shirt and jacket, and ripped. Several people gasped in shock, and someone near the exit swooned. Bruce’s bare chest was visible for all the partygoers to see. The fine muscles, the sparse hair, the tanned skin did nothing to distract from the scars, bullet wounds, stitches and bruises that covered his torso. Far more than any playboy would ever garner from high impact sports, rough sex and spurred girlfriends combined.

“You’re done, Batman. I order you to stand down, let the Lords of Justice handle Gotham, and withdraw from public life. You are an Omega, and your place is in your nest raising my children.”

Tearing at his jacket even more, Bruce jerked backwards, trying to pull his arms free of the tight sleeves. “I am no one’s mate,” he snarled. “And I will not be grkkk!”

Lord Superman threw him back down against the fine tile floor, one hand choking him against it. “I Claim you.” He looked around the elite of Gotham, none of whom would meet his eyes. “And we have witnesses, Bats. All the better.”

Bruce held onto the hand that clamped around his windpipe. “No, I don’t want you, I don’t...” he gasped. He twisted, even as the alien ripped his belt from his pants, broke the seams like butter on a hot knife. He bucked as the Lord spread his legs wide enough to grip his crotch, ripping silk boxers. The sound reverberated through the silent hall, no one daring to make a sound. Bruce snarled, even as tears fell to the polished floor. His legs were folded, frog like, under his body. The pressure from the Alpha forced them wide, giving the Alpha amble room. .

When Lord Superman finally released his neck, he gasped, choking on air and terror. He felt something cinch around his wrists, and his shoulders screamed in pain from the angle of the twist. The alien held him by the hips, lifting him easily until he was lined up.

“I Claim you,” the Alpha intoned for the second time, and thrust deep inside, impaling him in one go.

Bruce screamed, thrashing under the weight of the Alpha. His hands were pinned behind him, trapped inside the torn off coat and shirt, his silk tie finishing the bindings off with a flare of red. He kicked, knowing it was useless, but he couldn’t just lay down and take this. Twisting, snarling, he tried to bite, to spit in the Alpha’s face, anything other than just submit. Superman slapped him again and began thrusting.

It burned. Bruce was sobbing now, trying to crawl away. If only he could get to the car.... if only Dick and Jason had some kryptonite ... if only he could think straight...

“Before witnesses, I Claim you,” came the dark voice from his back, even as his hips were lifted and the blunt spear was thrust deeper into him. He howled, he cried, he swore, but he was helpless. Another slap against his flesh and he was barely coherent enough to realize that the alien overlord had pulled him onto his lap, facing all the people in the room. They were floating, turning, parading his Alpha’s cock deep into his abdomen. He’d consummated their union...in front of everyone who was anyone in Gotham.

When the bite came, he was being thrust into like a tall fleshlight. His mind was shutting down, his body loosening up around the Alpha’s cock. He could barely keep his eyes open, the horror-stricken faces blurring. The vicious bite wrenched a long, thin cry out of his throat. He was held, mangled, bruised and beaten. The collar snapping into place, framing his new bond mark, only garnered a vague thought.

He plummeted to the floor again. His body was going numb, limp, mind clouding. High heels and dress shoes wavered at the edge of his vision, mirages in the waves coming across the floor. The ground shook, as trains his father had spent millions building, drove oblivious underneath the grand hotel. He stayed still, and listened, and floated in shock three inches away from his body. If only he could drift through the floor, return to the cave –

“You will report to the Hall of Justice. Why don’t you make sure he gets there, Mr. Fox?”

Something felt ... different. He’d been drugged before, and this wasn’t it. It was like Ivy’s sleeping plants, mixed with painkillers. Some things came clear. Lucius was talking, words on words. They meant nothing.

“I’ve already dealt with his distractions. He won’t need to return to that empty place.”

Empty... his head felt empty. He was half dressed, and half awake, and half alive. If he thought about it, maybe he could add a few things up to make one whole Bruce.

“They were distractions. Bruce belongs to me, and no one else.”

They... gasping, Bruce jerked, body convulsing on the floor. He said empty – the manor and the cave were never empty. The boys. Alfred. No nonononon... He tried to get up, tried to slide his legs under his body, tried to move his hands, his arms, damn it, get up upupuupupupupup!!!

Lucius pulled him upright, tucked his head to his shirt collar. He was talking, but all he could hear was sound, and feel wetness, dripping from them both to the floor. The floor, shined so well he could see the reflection of his new Alpha, as he flew back out into the night.

He felt ... nothing.

Void.

Empty.

Dead, his mind whispered. This is what being dead feels like. Just like your parents.

Just like Alfred, Dick and Jason.

Nothing.


End file.
